Feodor Jessman/History
History Birth Feodor Jessman was born into a noble family of Disfeatured Imps. His family consisted of his grandfather, his parents, his older sister "Odette Gundakar" and his older step-brother. Since his family was descended from a mix of troll, imp and fox beastman's blood, Feodor ended up being born a disfeatured. "My great-grandmother on my father’s side was a Troll, so if I trace back my mother’s blood then it appears to have been mixed with a fox beastman’s.''Suka Moka Volume 1, Chapter 2."'' Childhood From the time he was born, Feodor was raised to excel in multiple fields by his family's tutors. At the age of 10, Feodor's parents decided to put him in an arrange marriage with the seven year old daughter of an Ailurantropos family named "Marguerite Medicis." However, his older step-brother was vehemently opposed to it and fought on his younger step-brother's behalf, nonetheless, Feodor agreed to meet his partner, much to his parents' and grandfather's delight. On the day in question, Feodor arrived at the meeting place in a huge garden and found his partner not there. So, he went to look for her and found her playing besides a lake. After awkward introductions, the two of them became fast friends and promised to meet each other again. On the revelation that he would accept the betrothal, all of his family were delighted by it, except for his older step-brother. His parents then arranged multiple play-dates with the girl's parents until an accident happened that forced the pair to separate. Attack on Corna di Luce In 438, when Feodor was 12, he was caught up in a terrorist attack that occurred on Sky Islands, 11, 13 and 39, however, he managed to escape. In the aftermath of the incident, two islands were decimated and taken over by the 5th and 11th Beasts. The group responsible for releasing the beasts were called the 'Elpis Mercantile Federation'. In the midst of the aftermath, Feodor was shocked to discover that his older-stepbrother was one of the ones who planned it. Some time later, Feodor who didn't want to feel helpless anymore, ended up joining the Guardian Wings Military for an unknown goal. Meeting Tiat Siba Ignareo In 443, Feodor rose through the ranks to the station of 4th Grade Officer and was stationed with the 5th Division of the Guardian Wings Military on Sky Island 38 in the City of Lyell, which was soon to be attacked by Croyance - the eleventh beast. One day, while skipping training to buy donuts, Feodor decided to head to the rooftop of an abandoned theater because it was where he could get a good view of the sunset from the city. As he opened the heavy door leading to the square roof, he saw a green-haired girl (Tiat) watching the sunset from her sitting position on the ledge. Feodor became stunned by the girl because she expressed a doll-like emptiness inside her, which alerted to him that she may have problems. Despite everything in his body telling him to run away, he instead called out to girl and warned her about how it was dangerous sitting on that ledge.Hearing Feodor, Tiat turned around and stared at him, before thanking him for his concern and smiling. She then replies that she is fine because there was a water tank beneath her. Happy, Feodor initiates a conversation with Tiat and starts talking a lot about the history of City of Lyell which they were in. Tiat chips in that she can feel the warmth of the town and remarks that she wanted to come see it because she wanted to know what she was fighting for by interacting with the all of the sights and people in town. In response, Feodor asks if she is fighting something and Tiat replies that she is, but she was glad that he talked to her because there was hardly anyone in the city to talk to. The pair then get into a good mood and laughing. Suddenly, Feodor notices a lamp device and points it out to Tiat. He then talks about the device in detail and remarks that it will sometimes blow out steam. As if on cue, the lamp does that and spurts out steam and while Feodor thinks its fine, Tiat ends up falling back out of surprise and slips on the water, almost falling off the ledge. Noticing Tiat's distress, Feodor catches her and pulls her up. Once Tiat is up, Feodor scolds her for her recklessness and Tiat retorts that his explanation went for too long. Feodor apologizes and suggests that Tiat goes home and dry up, before she catches a cold. Tiat gets silly and remarks that she didn't fall, she just dove in because she wanted to swim. Feodor laughs a bit, but then gets worried after Tiat sneezes again and urges her to go home. Tiat agrees and thanks Feodor for his concern, before starting to leave. As she is about to walk off, Tiat turns around and asks if she could ask a request of him. Feodor blinks and asks "What?" and Tiat asks if Feodor could forget about her. Tiat then runs off, leaving Feodor and wondering what he is during. Turning to the setting sun, he thinks about what happened during the terrorist attacks, 5 years ago. References Navigation Category:History Category:Character Histories